Reprecussions
by AshleyTrecartin
Summary: Kakashi hates hospitals, and Sakura knows that. Usually she handles her boyfriend's checkups, but when he finds out that he made her an appointment to see Ino he decides to punish her.


"You're free to go, Kakashi," Ino said, smiling behind that damn clip board. "Tell Sakura I owe her one for getting you in here."

Kakashi grumbled something under his breath and quickly transported out of the hospital. He was not happy with his girlfriend at the moment. She knew how much he hated hospitals and being poked at. However, the closer he got to his apartment, the more his mood shifted as he thought about what was waiting for him in his bedroom.

"_Kakashi, don't forget, you have a doctor's appointment today with Ino at one," Sakura called from the bathroom. _

"_Excuse me?" Kakashi shot out of bed quickly and marched into the bathroom, hoping this was some kind of sick joke Sakura was playing on him. "I have a what, with who, when?"_

_Sakura rolled her eyes as she checked her mascara in the mirror. Her draw dropped like it always did so she could reapply the thick black goop somewhere. Kakashi imagined the sight of her on her knees in front of him with her mouth open just like that so he could feed her his cock. He shook the thought from his head and focused back on reality. _

"_Kakashi, I would handle your physical like normal, but I can't today. Tsunade needs my help and I'm not going to cancel your appointment. You're already six months overdue for an exam."_

_Kakashi huffed and glared at the wall. Sakura sighed and walked over to him. "I hate hospitals."_

_Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I know. I'll tell you what thought, if you go, and you're good for Ino, tonight when I get home you can do whatever you want to me."_

_This got Kakashi's attention loud and clear. Raising a quizzical eyebrow he looked down at her. "Anything?"_

_She reached up on her toes, her hot breath ghosting over his ear. "Anything."_

_With a growl that was all sexual male, Kakashi cupped Sakura's face and kissed her, an idea of revenge already forming in his head. He backed Sakura into the wall ad pinned her arms above her head, holding them there. "How about we have some fun before then?" his voice was low, husky, dripping with sexual prowess, and velvety smooth. He knew what drove Sakura crazy and he was about to use that to his advantage. _

"_Just a quick one, I don't want to be late."_

_Kakashi smirked and took hold of Sakura's ass and hauled her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bedroom. "What time do you have to be there?" he asked against her neck, leaving hot, open mouth kisses against her creamy flesh. _

_Between the harsh panting breaths and the needy moans, Sakura was just barely able to get a reply out. "Eight thirty." _

_A quick look at the clock told Kakashi they had at least an hour, so she should let him get away with a few things. He dropped Sakura on the bed. "Assume the position." His voice had turned dark, filled with erotic promise and either Sakura was too aroused to care, or she simply didn't care if she was late anymore, because she turned around on the bed, her back facing him on her knees and clasped her hands behind her back. _

_Smirking, Kakashi knelt beside the bed and pulled out the black pillowcase hidden underneath. He tipped the bag over, spilling the contents all over the bed. He heard a whimper from Sakura as she eyed some of the objects. Kakashi chuckled and picked up a long piece of black silk and tied it around Sakura's eyes. "We wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, now would we?" He smirked as he tied the knot tightly and watched Sakura nervously chew her lip. Kakashi was unpredictable in bed; he always kept Sakura on her toes. _

_His eyes wandered over all of the different sex toys and devices lying scattered all over the sheets, trying to decide which one would be the best to use. He wanted to teach Sakura a lesson, so he had to make sure he chose the best. _

_He finally decided on a gag, a black leather open mouth gag with a plug that would keep Sakura quiet and could be removed so she could deep throat him. "Open you're fucking mouth," he commanded, his voice a dark growl in her ear. Sakura whimpered as a shiver went through her body as she opened her mouth wide for him. Kakashi smirked and placed the gag on Sakura, pulling the straps tight behind her head and fastening it. _

_Kakashi slapped Sakura's toned ass. "Lay down and keep your hands behind your back," he ordered. Sakura knelt forward on the bed until her face was pressed against the sheets. Kakashi reached for the chakra-canceling shackles and bound her wrists together. Next, he took the rope that she wouldn't be able to break out of and pulled her legs out straight. He tied the rope around her upper thighs, above and below her knees, and her ankles. Smirking as she tested the bonds he took a shorter length of rope and bent her legs again, then tied the shorter length to the rope tied around her upper thighs and her ankles, keeping her legs bent until he released the ropes. _

_Kakashi smirked and stood up, watching Sakura struggle and test the ropes holding her. She knew as well as he did that he wasn't going to get out of there until he released her. He walked over to the phone on the bedside table and dialed Shizune's number at the Hokage tower. _

"_Hello?" she asked, her voice coming over the phone. _

_Kakashi's smile was positively evil. "Good morning Shizune, I'm afraid to tell you that Sakura can't come in today."_

"_Oh no, is she alright?"_

"_She's been throwing up all night; I think it's just something she ate." Kakashi smirked as he watched Sakura struggle, now she was trying to get out of the ropes holding her down in a prone stance. _

"_Well, tell her I hope she feels better."_

_Kakashi smirked and hung up the phone. "You're not going anywhere, Sakura." He looked back at all of the sex toys lying on the bed and smirked. Kakashi picked up a long thick, vibrating dildo and smirked. This was going to be fun. The toy had five settings, the last of which changed vibration, intensity, and speed. Sakura hated it. Kakashi knelt on the floor behind her and was pleasantly surprised to see that Sakura was already dripping wet. _

"_You are absolutely naughty, Sakura." Kakashi teased the opening of her sex with the toy. "You're already dripping wet and I haven't even touched you yet." He slowly eased the toy into her dripping opening. Sakura moaned behind the gag, struggling against her bindings. He chuckled and pushed it in all the way until the tip of the faux cock was pressed against her cervix. Because of the way Sakura's legs were bound she was impossibly tight, so he didn't have to worry about the toy slipping out, but he was feeling particularly cruel. He grabbed a roll of sex tape and secured the toy in place. _

_Kakashi reached over and grabbed a five inch long and two inch thick vibrating anal plug and a bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount of lube onto the plug and slowly eased it into Sakura's ass. He chuckled at her needy moans and put another piece of tape over it. "Oh, I'm just getting started baby."_

_He grabbed one of the small bullet vibrators off the bed and carefully taped it over her clit. Grabbing two more he rolled Sakura onto her side, the sound of her moans from the toys rubbing against her making him hard. He tapped the two reaming bullet vibes onto her nipples and then rolled her back over so she was on her knees. "Just so you don't get any ideas about rolling around," Kakashi said as he grabbed the final length of rope off the bed. He attached the rope to the bindings around Sakura's wrists and then stood up on the bed, connecting the other end to a hook he'd placed in the ceiling long ago. _

_Stepping back he looked at Sakura. She was completely helpless, bound and gagged with a toy in her pussy and ass and taped to her clit and nipples. He knew that if she could see she would be glaring at him, and if she could talk she'd probably be swearing at him. It didn't matter to him though, by the time he got home and finished with her, she would forgive and praise him. He chuckled and grabbed the remaining part of his master piece off the bed. A pair of ear plugs. "I'll see you when I get back from my checkup," he whispered into her ear before slipping the plugs in. _

_Sakura struggled anew against her bonds, realizing that he was planning on leaving her there until after his appointment. Kakashi just smirked and got dressed. Before he left he walked over to Sakura and turned on all of the toys. The room was filled with her high-pitched moans, muffled by the gag and the sound of vibrating. Kakashi looked over at the clock. It was eleven, he marveled at how time flew by when you were having fun. He grabbed his apartment keys and walked out of the apartment. Sakura would have three or four hours like that. If she wasn't a ninja he'd be slightly worried about her stamina, but this wasn't the first time Kakashi had tied her up and left her. She'd be fine until he got back, and completely ready to keep going with him._

Kakashi slipped the key into the lock and made sure his chakra signature was well hidden before he went inside the apartment. He quickly made his way back to the bedroom to check on his captive. He slowly eased the door open and looked upon Sakura's bound body. She was moaning and panting through the gag and her body was shaking. The sheets had been soaked from the no doubt numerous orgasms she'd experienced while he'd left her bound here. He chuckled lightly, knowing that she couldn't hear him and walked over to a chair that was in front of her desk. He was in no mood to release her yet. He still wanted to have fun with her.

Kakashi turned the chair around facing the bed and sat down, crossing one leg over his knee and looking at Sakura. He smirked as another orgasm wracked her body, causing her to shake in her bounds and cry out behind the gag. He smirked and decided it was time to move things along. Summoning three clones he stood up and undressed himself as he started to grow hard, his erection pushing against his pants. He sat back down in the chair as the clones approached her.

One of them went to the side of the bed her head was nearest and removed the earplugs. Sakura, realizing she wasn't alone anymore started to thrash, her voice sounding pleading behind the gag. The clones chuckled and looked over at Kakashi. He shook his head and nodded at his bound girlfriend, telling them to proceed. One of the clones eased his way underneath her bound body, his erection standing straight in the air, ready to fuck her. Another one knelt on the bed behind her and smoothed his hands over her toned ass before giving it a hard smack. The last one, by her head pulled the plug out of her gag, letting her moans echo throughout the room.

The clone kneeling behind Sakura slowly eased the tape from her skin, allowing him to slip the anal plug and vibrator from body, but left the egg vibrator in place over her clit. Sakura's body shuddered as some of the pressure was released, but the clones didn't give her much time to recover. The one kneeling behind her grabbed her hips and rubbed his cock along her dripping cunt, coating his cock in her plentiful juices. Sakura moaned at the sensation and Kakashi smirked. If she thought being tied and left there with toys for a few hours was bad, she was about to see just how devious he could be.

Once his cock was completely slathered and lubed up, the clone spread her cheeks apart and pushed his cock into her ass. While she was loosened up from the plug, Kakashi's cock was thicker, and longer, so naturally, his clones' cocks were as well. Sakura's moan was pure sexual as her back arched against the sensation of having her tight little ass filled.

The clone underneath her body reached around her back and untied the rope that was connected to the ceiling, holding her in place. The clone inside of her ass pulled her back to keep her upright and helped lower her onto the other clone's cock. Sakura's head fell back against the clone's chest as her pussy was filled again, only with something longer and thicker than what was previously filing her up. Both of the clones moaned as Sakura's body squeezed them, trying to milk orgasms out of each of them.

Making sure they were both in a comfortable position and would both be able to fuck her senseless they both held her hips and nodded to the remaining clone. With a smirk the last one stood on the bed and gathered Sakura's short pink tresses in his hand, fisting his fingers around the bubblegum locks. He pulled her face down to his cock and slipped it into the ring holding her mouth open, successfully muting her moans once again.

Kakashi groaned as they all started to move at the same time, filling her throat, ass, and pussy with their hard cocks. With his sharingan spinning and recording every second of what was going on, Kakashi grasped his own cock, stroking it in time with his clones' thrusts.

When Kakashi and Sakura had first started dating, and he had found out that Sakura was as perverted as he was in bed, this was something he'd always wanted to do, summon three clones and have them stuff each one of her tight little holes and fuck her while he watched. He hadn't before now only because he wasn't sure how Sakura would react to it, but if her clenching hands, and the moans that spilled from her mouth gagged with a thick cock were anything to go by, Sakura was in love with what was happening to her right now.

The clone fucking her ass drew his hand back and brought it back down hard on her ass, the smack echoing in the room above all of the moans from the four bodies on the bed. Both of the clones that were fucking her pussy and ass groaned and Kakashi could see the way their hands gripped her hips with bruising force. He knew Sakura well enough by now and knew how she got off on being bent over his knee and paddled until she was sobbing with the need to be fucked hard. He knew how her tight little cunt would tighten even more when a solid hand connected sharply with the toned skin of her ass.

Kakashi stood and walked over to the bed, standing over Sakura. The clones' moans were almost as loud as hers, and that was saying something considering she had a cock down her throat. The clone fucking her face was forcing her to take the whole cock until her nose brushed against the wiry hair at the base. Sakura was more than capable of handling it though, he'd coached her how to take his cock deep and how to relax her throat enough to suppress her gag reflexes and still swallow around him choking the head of his dick. He smirked and watched them fuck her into another orgasm. Her body was shaking almost violently in the bindings and each clone moaned as her holes tightened up or a moan vibrated along their cocks.

"Look at you, Sakura," Kakashi sneered looking down at her. "You've been tied up for hours with toys in both of your tight little holes and have had numerous orgasms." He slapped her ass hard, leaving behind a bright red hand print. "You're still not satisfied. You're milking these cocks for everything their worth, begging them to fill you up with their come." He smirked as she moaned particularly loud around the cock in her mouth. "You're a little slut aren't you? You get off on this." He chuckled when she tried to nod her head in agreement. "You like being tied up like a little whore and letting three of my clones fuck you." Kakashi slapped her ass again before bending down so he was right beside her ear. "I'm going to let them fuck you, let them each come inside of your tight, wet, slutty body, then," he paused, running a finger over her cheek lovingly, "then, I'm going to fuck you, hard, fast, deep. I'm going to make you come so hard you'll be seeing stars for weeks. I'm going to fuck you so good, every time you think about what happened you'll get wet, instantly." Kakashi chuckled as Sakura tried to pull her hands free, no doubt wanting to touch him. "Every time you're at the hospital and looking over my charts, you'll think about this, and when someone asks if you're okay because of the blush on your face caused by arousal, you'll have to lie, because you can't tell them how fucking wet you are and how badly you want me to fuck your tight little cunt."

That did it. Sakura screamed around the cock in her mouth and all of the clones moaned as a particularly intense orgasm wracked Sakura's body. None of them were able to hold out their own orgasms any longer. With a groan, all three of the clones came, filling her pussy, her ass, and her throat. Sakura did her best to swallow around the cock in her throat past the moans from the orgasm, and as soon as the clones disappeared into clouds of smoke Sakura was panting, her body falling limply onto the soaked sheets from all of the orgasms she'd had.

Kakashi smirked and grabbed two of the pillows from the top of the bed and pulled Sakura up by the ropes around her chest. Placing the pillows on the bed, he eased her back down onto them. They lifted her body just enough that her head was off the sheets, allowing her to breath. Kakashi gently unlocked the gag from behind her head and eased it out of her mouth.

"Kakashi," Sakura panted, her head turning to look for him through the blindfold.

"Shh," he whispered and kissed her head. "When I want you to beg, I'll tell you." He crawled onto the bed behind her and pulled her ass higher in the air. Her skin was hot, nearly scalding his hands and drenched in sweat. "Stay awake a bit longer baby, then I'll let you pass out if you want." He chuckled as she rolled her head, clearly exhausted. But he wasn't done with her yet.

He eased his cock into her pussy and moaned as it clamped down on him, hot, wet, needy, and tight as a damned fist. "How can you fucking be this tight?" he groaned as he started to thrust into her hard enough to rock her body forward with each thrust.

"Oh, god, Kakashi!" Sakura cried out as his fingers dug into her skin with bruising force, his cock driving deep into her pussy at a punishing pace. "Oh fuck, you feel so damn good!"

Kakashi smirked and brought his hand down hard on her ass, watching the impact jiggle the toned skin. Sakura threw her head back and cried out, her pussy clamping down hard on him. Kakashi growled and fought down the orgasm building up in his balls. He wanted this to last. To make sure that Sakura didn't milk an orgasm out of him too quickly, he reached under her and pulled off the tape holding the vibe in place over her clit, shutting it off and tossing it away until later, followed by the two on her nipples.

Sakura's body seemed to relax a little, but he would soon remedy that. He reached over her body and fisted her hair in his hand, pulling her head back as he drove into her hard, his sweat dampened skin slapping against her drenched body, echoing and bouncing off the walls of the bedroom as her moans rose to a fevered pitch.

"Are you going to come for me, my little slut?" he asked his voice gravely in her ear.

Sakura moaned and nodded her head. "Oh fuck, yes! Yes!" Sakura cried out, attempting to rock her hips back against his but her bindings kept her from matching his pace. She had no choice but to lay there and take what he did to her.

Kakashi growled in approval, his own orgasm quickly rising. "Then come, Sakura. I want you to come all over my cock." He slapped her ass again and that did it. Sakura screamed out his name as she came, her pussy clamping down around his cock and drawing his own orgasm from his balls until he spilled his seed into her pussy.

Sakura's body went limp under his, her breath erratic as she struggled for breath. Kakashi placed a kiss on the small of her back and slowly eased himself off of her, his vision blurry from the intensity of his own orgasm.

With gentle hands he removed the ropes and cuffs keeping her bound and gathered her into his arms. "How about a bath, beautiful?" he asked against her neck. Sakura hummed an approving sound and let him support her weak body as he carried her to the bathroom. Balancing Sakura in one arm Kakashi knelt beside the tub and turned the water on. He made sure the temperature was perfect before he plugged the drain and allowed the basin to fill.

With a carefulness that only came from years of training he held Sakura in his arms like the most breakable thing on the planet and eased them both into the bathtub, allowing the warm water to fill around them. Kakashi rested Sakura's head against his chest and smoothed her hair away from her beautiful face. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Sakura smiled and nodded her head. "If that's punishment for scheduling your appointment with Ino, I'll have to remember that next time."

Kakashi shook his head as he grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in the warm water. "It was supposed to be a punishment; you're not supposed to enjoy it." He started to wash Sakura's body off, paying special attention to her sex and nipples where she would be most sensitive.

Sakura giggled lightly in his arms, exhaustion evident in her voice. "What can I say? You've corrupted me."

Kakashi chuckled and kissed her temple as he continued to wash her. He supposed he had, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Sakura was his, and as long as she was willing to walk the thin line of right and wrong that his perverted fetishes walked on, he would keep pushing the boundaries with her.


End file.
